


Bits of String (#26 Fish)

by ladygray99



Series: Vignettes [20]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Fishing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie didn’t understand fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits of String (#26 Fish)

Fishing was something Charlie never understood. Especially fly fishing. He’d grown up watching his father do it every summer. He always thought his father was bad at it because he never caught anything.

Then he went and married a man who also liked to stand in cold water for hours on end and flick bits of string around, never catching any fish. Until one day he did.

Bright and silver it leapt from the water. Colby reeled it in. It only flopped for a second on land before Colby removed the hook, let it go, and went back to fishing.


End file.
